stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Filimoeka Anitelu
| title = Chief of Security | stationed = | rank = Master Chief Petty Officer | insignia1 = }} MCPO Filimoeka "Fil" Anitelu is Chief of Security on the Federation starship . Background Filimoeka Anitelu is a human of Polynesian descent. He was born in Papua New Guinea in 2345. He has always carried his people’s proud traditions with him in whatever he does. Whether it was in high school as a championship rugby player or at the University of Florida as a tri-athlete, or in his time serving in Starfleet. After graduating from Florida in 2367, Anitelu chose to enlist in Starfleet, to see the galaxy and to become a warrior, in the most celebrated tradition of his people. After completing basic training, Anitelu was assigned as a security crewman on the USS Halsey. He served on the Halsey for six years, including the turbulent time when the Federation and the Klingon Empire fell back into a state of war after nearly 100 years of peace. The Halsey fought in several battles against the Klingons, and Anitelu distinguished himself in both surface combat and several boarding actions. As the conflict between the Federation and the Klingons evolved into the Dominion War, Starfleet Command needed dedicated ground forces to hold back the tide of the Jem'Hadar, and to liberate planets from the Dominion. To this end, the Starfleet Marine Corps, originally intended to be a small rapid response force to supplement regular Starfleet Security Forces, was greatly expanded. In order to draw this first wave of recruits, the Marines asked for volunteers from the ranks of Starfleet security officers and crewmen. Many members of the Halsey’s security department enlisted, and Petty Officer Anitelu was among them. After a brief period of basic marine training, Anitelu was deployed with the Starfleet 3rd Marine Division. His experience as a combat veteran and security team commander on the Halsey allowed him to transfer with the rank of Sergeant as a fire team commander in Company A of the 29th Regiment. Anitelu fought with the 29th Regiment from the beginning of the war to the end, rising through the ranks eventually becoming the Regimental NCO, holding the rank of Master Sergeant and ending the war with the liberation of Betazed. During his time in the Marines, Anitelu was given the nickname “Fil.” With the war over, Fil transferred back to regular Starfleet service carrying his rank advancement with him. He was assigned to Starbase 11 as the station’s chief of security, a difficult task considering that this planetside facility is one of the Federation’s busiest ports. At the end of a five-year stint in this grueling job, Chief Fil once again requested space duty and was assigned as the Chief of Security of the USS Luna. Current assignment Master Chief Petty Officer Anitelu is the Chief of Security onboard the USS Luna. He is in direct command of the vessel’s security detail unless relieved by the chief tactical officer. Master Chief Anitelu is charged with protecting the safety and security of the officers and crew of the Luna, with keeping the peace between members of the crew and providing security for away teams. He is also charged with protecting the safety of foreign delegates on board the Luna. Finally, he is in charge of defending the Luna from hostile intruders and with leading security forces on combat operations. Security is a division of the Tactical Department. As such, Master Chief Anitelu’s direct superior is the chief tactical officer. When necessary, Anitelu also serves as the Luna’s Marine Liason Officer. In this role, he holds the rank of Gunnery Sergeant in the Starfleet Marine Corps. Service jacket Previous assignments * Security crewman, USS Halsey, 2367-2371 * Security team commander, USS Halsey 2371-2373 * Fire team commander, Company A, 29th Regiment, 3rd Starfleet Marine Division, 2373 * Company NCO, Company A, 29th Regiment, 3rd Starfleet Marine Division, 2373-2374 * Regimental NCO, HQ, 29th Regiment, 3rd Starfleet Marine Division, 2374-2375 * Chief of Security, Starbase 11, 2375-2380 Current Assignment * Chief of Security, USS Luna * Marine Liason Officer, USS Luna Decorations Anitelu, Filimoeka Anitelu, Filimoeka Anitelu, Filimoeka Anitelu, Filimoeka Anitelu, Filimoeka